perjuangan Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune
by Anjani CHAN
Summary: (di cerita ini Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune adalah anak Kazune dan Karin) "ayah pernah bilang,semakin banyak orang bersama kita,maka semakin banyak akal untuk menyelesaikan masalah,iya kan?" tanya Suzune memastikan "benar,kita kan ada tiga orang,maka kita punya
1. Chapter 1

_**Kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan mohon maaf ^_^ **_

_**DISCLAIMER : Jelas bukan milikku tapi milik Koge Donbo**_

_**Author : Anjani (Zui-chan)**_

_**Little : Perjuangan Himeka ,Kiro dan Suzune**_

_**Character : Himeka,Kiro,Karin,Kazune,dan Suzune  
Summary : (di cerita ini Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune adalah anak Kazune dan Karin) "ayah pernah bilang,semakin banyak orang bersama kita,maka semakin banyak akal untuk menyelesaikan masalah,iya kan?" tanya Suzune memastikan  
"benar,kita kan ada tiga orang,maka kita punya tiga otak" ucap Kiro  
"kalau begitu mari kita cari solusinya" ajak Himeka**_

_**Author note ; (di cerita ini Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune adalah anak Kazune dan Karin )di chapter ini,masalah belum timbul di keluarga kujyou.,mungkin dichapter 3 atau 4,Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune akan dikejar oleh dua pria,bahkan mungkin dibunuh hanya untuk mendapatkan data yang ingin mereka curi dari perusahaan saksikan chapter berikutnya **_

Pagi yang cerah,matahari memunculkan dirinya menerangi dunia sekaligus kamar Himeka, Kiro dan Suzune

"bangun sudah pagi" ucap Karin membangunkan ketiga anaknya

"huaaa,ibu apa ayah sudah bangun?" Tanya Kiro mendadak

"iya,ayah sudah bangun" jawab Karin lembut "Kiro kenapa pagi-pagi cari ayah,kok gak cari ibu aja sih?"

"ibukan udah ada di sini jadi untuk apa di cariin" jelas Suzune

"ibu,hari inikan hari minggu,kita akan jalan-jalan tidak?" Tanya Himeka

"kalau itu tanya dengan ayahmu" jawab Karin,lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar anak-anaknya "kalian segera mandi ya"

"kalau jalan-jalan Suzune ingin pergi kekebun binatang" ucap Suzune yang sedang berusaha turun dari ranjang mungilnya

"kalau Kiro ingin ke taman saja" ucap Kiro yang menatap Himeka "kalau nee-chan,mau kemana?"

"ahh,nee-chan ingin pergi bersama kalian saja,jadi kalau kalian ketaman,nee-chan akan ikut juga ketaman" ucap Himeka yang sembari melemparkan senyumnya pada Kiro dan Suzune

"ayo mandi nee-chan" ajak Suzune seraya menarik kedua tangn kakaknya

"pelan-pelan dong Suzune turun tangganya,nanti jatuh lagi" nasihat Himeka

"Suzune ingin tanya dengan ayah,kita akan pergi kemana" ucap Suzune memberitahu Himeka

"kalian sudah bangun rupanya?" tanya Kazune yang duduk di ruang tamu

"sejak tadi ayah" ucap Kiro

"ayah,ayah kita jalan-jalan tidak?" tanya Suzune,sambil melompat kearah Kazune meminta digendong

"ya,kita akan jalan-jalan ke mall" ucap Kazune yang sedang menggendong Suzune

"waah toko mall ya" ucap Himeka gembira

"kiro ingin membeli boneka Kanguru,yang seperti ada di TV" ucap Kiro

"boleh-boleh" jawab Kazune "tapi kelihatannya kalian belum mandi ya" tebak Kazune

Ketiga anaknya mengangguk secara bersamaan

"kalau begitu mandi dulu,setelah itu kita makan bersama" pinta Kazune

"Hai" teriak Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune bersamaan,lalu berlari kearah kamar mandi

"ibu handuk Suzune mana?" tanya Suzune yang sedang melewati meja makan dan berhenti sejenak "ini milikku,sosis goreng dan nasi gorengnya"

"ehh sudah sana mandi" ucap Karin yang mendorong Suzune dari meja makan "handuknya ada di lemari"

"baiklah" ucap Suzune lalu pergi kearah lemari

Saat Suzune sampai dilemari handuk yang dimaksud ibunya,ia melihat kedua nee-chan tampak mencari-cari handuk milik masing-masing

"milik Kiro ada diatas" ucap Kiro seraya menunjuk laci lemari yang paling atas

"milik nee-chan juga diatas" ucap Himeka "milik Suzune dimana?"

"itu-itu punya Suzune,yang warnanya Biru" jelas Suzune yang meloncat-loncat ingin meraih handuknya

"bagaimana caranya kita ambil handuknya?" tanya Kiro bingung,ia duduk ditengah ruangan seraya berpikir

Sedangkan Kazune ada di balik pintu tempat Suzune,Kiro dan Himeka berjuang bersama "masa tidak punya akal sih" celoteh Kazune

"ayah pernah bilang,semakin banyak orang bersama kita,maka semakin banyak akal untuk menyelesaikan masalah,iya kan?" tanya Suzune memastikan

"benar,kita kan ada tiga orang,maka kita punya tiga otak" ucap Kiro

"kalau begitu mari kita cari solusinya" ajak Himeka

"hai!" teriak keduak adiknya

"begitu dong" ucap Kazune bangga

"begini saja,nee-chan gendong Suzune agar bisa meraih handuknya,dan Kiro menunggu Suzune untuk melempar handuknya dan menangkapnya,bagaimana?" saran Himeka

"aku setuju" ucap Suzune yang berlari kearah Himeka dan Himeka menggendongnya "ini milik Kiro nee-san" Suzune segera melempar handuknya "ini milikku dan ini milik Himeka nee-chan"

"aku juga setuju" ucap Kiro yang bersiap menangkap Handuk

"dapat" ucap Kiro yang berlari kesana kemari berusaha menangkap Handuknya

Sedangkan Kazune memotret kegiatan anak-anaknya tersebut

"sekarang turunkan Suzune,nee-chan" pinta Suzune

"baik" jawab Himeka lalu menurunkan Suzune

"sekarang kita bisa mandi deh!" teriak Kiro

"ayo" ajak Suzune yang berlari kearah kamar mandi

"haduh harus sembunyi" ucap Kazune yang grasak-grusuk mencari tempat sembunyi "disini saja" ucap Kazune seraya menutupi badannya dengan pintu lemari lainnya

"yeah !"teriak Kiro dan Suzune bersamaan

Saat Himeka menyusul kedua adiknya,ia melihat ada sepatu seperti milik ayahnya

"itu sepatu ayahkan" ucap Himeka yang meraih sepatu tersebut,belum sempat menyentuh sepatunya Himeka sudah diteriakin oleh Suzune

"onee-chan, ayo cepat!" teriak Suzune meminta kakaknya cepat

"iya" jawab Himeka lalu meninggalkan separu milik Kazune tepatnya lagi yang dipakai Kazune

"hampir saja" ucap Kazune menarik napasnya dan mengeluarkannya lagi

Clik ,Suzune membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan sedikit menjinjit

Setelah Himeka dan Kiro selesai membereskan rambutnya dan Suzune mengisi bak dengan air hangat

"Onee-chan,yang mana yang ditekan?" tanya Suzune menatap lekat tombol-tombol yang beraneka warna

"warna biru tua,Suzune" ucap Himeka memberitahu

"kalau yang merah untuk apa?" tanya Suzune

"jika yang merah kamu tekan maka air yang keluar air panas" ucap Kiro sambil berjalan kearah bak "nah sekarang tekan saja yang berwarna biru tua"

"iya" jawab Suzune seraya menekan tombol berwarna biru tua

Setelah bak terisi penuh,mereka mandi bersama,setelah selesai mandi mereka mengelap badan mereka dengan handuk masing-masing lalu memakai baju yang mereka sukai dan pergi keruang Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune sampai diruang makan Kazune menceritakan masalahnya pada istri tercinta

"Karin,aku punya masalah dikantor" ucap Kazune terus terang

"masalah apa,Kazune?" tanya Karin penasaran

"data kantor yang berisi kerangka pembangunan pemandian dan data yang lainnya dicuri dan disembunyikan" ucap Kazune memberitahu

"lalu bagaimana?" tanya Karin

"aku sudah mengirim orang untuk menemukan flashdisk yang berisi data tersebut"

"itu bagus" ucap Karin singkat

"kumohon jangan beritahu anak-anak,karena kurasa itu bukan hak mereka untuk tau" pinta Kazune

Karin hanya mengedipkan mata kanannya bertanda ok

Tiba-tiba

"milik Suzune mana?" tanya Suzune yang mencari-cari sosis dan nasi gorengnya

"ini" jawab Karin sambil menyodorkan sosis dan nasi goreng "ibu memberikan bonus pada kalian semua,yaitu menambahkan sosis nya menjadi tiga"

"kenapa?,nanti gak ada lagi sosisnya" tanya Kiro

"iya,bukannya ibu bilang kita harus hematya" ucap Himeka mengingatkan

"lihat ini" ucap Karin member lihat foto Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune yang sedang berusaha mengambil handuk "bukankah ini termasuk perkembangan,apalagi kalian mengajarkan Suzune banyak hal"

"jadi yang tadi itu benar sepatu ayah?" tanya Himeka

"iya" jawab Kazune singkat "tapi untunglah tidak ketahuan"

"ayah" panggil Himeka kesal

"kalian bertiga itu pandai-pandai apalagi Himeka" puji Kazune

"itukan wajar,karena Himeka kakak dari mereka berdua" jawab Himeka malu dan blushing

"wajah nee-chan merah" ucap Suzune menggoda Himeka

Kini wajah Himeka Makin memerah

Keluarga Kojyou tertawa bersama

TBC

Zui : nanti Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune dikeja-kejar kirio

Himeka : tidk masalah kan aku pandai

Suzune : setuju

Kiro : kiro juga pandai kok

Himeka " iya iya

Zui : jangan lupa review ya ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan mohon maaf ^_^ **_

_**DISCLAIMER : Jelas bukan milikku tapi milik Koge Donbo**_

_**Author : Anjani (Zui-chan)**_

_**Little : Perjuangan Himeka ,Kiro dan Suzune**_

_**Character : Himeka, Kiro, Karin,Kazune,Suzune, Kirika,dan Kirio  
Summary : "Onee-chan,sepertinya mereka orang jahat" tebak Suzune  
"iya,lebih baik kita lari" saran Kiro  
"iya,dalam hitungan ketiga" ucap Himeka memberitahu sambil memasukan Flashdisk tersebut kedalam tas mungilnya yang berwarna ungu "satu…..dua…tiga….larrii!"**_

Setelah mereka semua selesai makan pagi,Kazune dan Karin berniat mengajak anak-anaknya ke mall

"baiklah,ayah dan ibu akan mengajak kalian ke mal,seperti janji ayah tadi" ucap Kazune yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"nah sekarang kalian bersiap" pinta Karin "ibu akan bersiap-siap dulu"

"hai!" teriak Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune bersamaan

Setelah mereka semua siap,Kazune segera mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi dan menghidupkan mobilnya

"ayo naik" perintah Kazune

"Suzune mau dibelakang sama Himeka dan Kiro nee-chan" pinta Suzune yang menarik-narik rok ibunya

"iya-iya" jawab Karin "Himeka,Kiro,Suzune mau duduk dibelakang bersama kalian"

"iya bu" jawab Kiro "ayo sini"

"Suzune mau didekat Jendela" pinta Suzune menatap Kiro yang duduk didekat jendela

"baiklah" jawab Kiro,wajahnya sedikit marah

"Kiro mau disini?" tanya Himeka yang menawarkan tempat duduknya untuk bertukar dengan Kiro

Kiro hanya mengangguk

"nah kalau begitu kita tukar posisi" pinta Himeka

"iya" jawab Kiro seraya berdiri dan bertukar posisi dengan Himeka "arigatou,onee-chan"

"ya sama-sama" jawab Himeka

Diperjalanan tampak Kiro dan Suzune merebutkan Himeka

"Onee-chan,lihat bangunannya besar sekali" ucap Suzune seraya menarik tangah Himeka meminta nya untuk melihat bangunan tersebut

"Onee-chan,Coba lihat air mancurnya indah sekali" ucap Kiro yang menarik tangan Himeka memintanya untuk melihat air mancur tersebut

"aduhhh,Nee-chan mau baca buku dulu,jadi kalian lihat-lihat saja sendiri pemandangan diluar" pinta Himeka yang tangannya dipegangin oleh kedua adiknya sehingga ia tidak bisa memegangi buku

"iya,Kiro dan Suzune sebaiknya melepaskan tangan Himeka Nee-chan,dia mau baca buku dulu" ucap Karin membantu Himeka

"baiklah" ucap kedua adiknya bersamaan

Perjalanan yang bisa dibilang 25 menit berlalu dan mereka sampai di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di Tokyo

"waah besar juga ya" ucap Suzune bangga "kita masuk ke tempat pemarkiran mobilya?"

"iya" jawab Suzune "baiklah yang didekat kaca sebelah kanan ambil karcisnya" pinta Kazune

"itu aku" ucap Suzune seraya membuka kaca jendela dan menekan tombol berwarna merah yang saat ditekan berubah menjadi berwarna hijau "ini" ucap Suzune seraya memberikan karcis

"nanti Kiro yang akan membayarnya,saat kita pulang nanti" ucap Himeka yang menenangkan Kiro

"tapikan biasa nya ibu?" ucap Kiro

"nanti,nee-chan akan minta izin dengan ibu" jawab Himeka lembut

Kiro hanya mengangguk

Selesai Kazune memarkikan mobilnya,mereka masuk kedalam pusat perbelanjaan tersebut

"ayo cepat sedikit" pinta Suzune yang dipegangi oleh Himeka dan Kiro

"kita harus berjalan dibelakang ayah dan ibu" ucap Kiro memberitahu

"baiklah" jawab Suzune pasrah

"hmm,kita kemana dulu?" tanya Kazune yang memperhatikan semua toko

"kesana saja dulu,beli sepatu untuk Himeka dan Kiro" pinta Karin seraya menunjuk toko sepatu

"Suzune tidak?" tanya Suzune meraju

"Suzune juga ,ayo " ajak Karin

Setelah masuk Himeka dan Kiro takjub dengan beraneka model dan warna sepatu yang ada di sini

"nah Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune jangan berpisah ya" pinta Kazune "kalian pilih saja sepatu mana yang kalian suka,setelah itu cari ayah,jika tidak ketemu Himeka atau Kiro hubungi ayah,ok"

"ok"jawab Himeka dan Kiro bersamaan

"Onee-chan,mite!" teriak Suzune

Spontan Himeka dan Kiro membalikan badannya dan melihat sepatu roda yang indah

"wahh,kawai" ucap Himeka kagum

"kakkoii" ucap Kiro kagum

"kita beli ini ya" pinta Suzune seraya menarik kedua dress pendek Onee-chan nya

"ya kita akan beli ini" ucap Himeka "sekarang Kiro dan Suzune pilih ukuran yang sesuai dengan kaki kalian dan pilih juga warna yang sesuai dengan selera kalian"

"hai" jawab kedua adiknya

Setelah beberapa menit mereka memilih,akhirnya mereka selesai memilih

"aku yang ini saja ya,Himeka nee-chan" pinta Suzune "ukurannya pas dikakiku warnanya juga kakkoii"

"Kiro yang ini ya" pinta Kiro "ukurannya pas dikakiku,dan warna merah adalah warna terbaikku"

"baiklah" jawab Himeka "kalau Onee-chan yang ini,warna ungu"

"sekarang kita telepon ayah" pinta Suzune yang meraih tas selempang mungil Kiro "aku pinjam ya?"

"iya" jawab Kiro

"hallo,ayah ini Suzune,Suzune,Kiro nee-chan dan Hime nee-chan sudah selesai milih sepatunya" jelas Suzune "ayah cepat kemari,bayar sepatu Suzune"

Dari seberang sana terdengar suara Kazune yang lembut "iya tunggu,ayah akan ke sana"

"hai" sahut Suzune

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya ayah dan ibunya datang,mereka membawa bebearapa kotak sepatu

"mana sepatu yang kalian pilih?" tanya Karin

"ini" jawab anak-anaknya bersamaan dan membuka kotak sepatu tersebut,terlihat sepatu roda beraneka warna yang berkelap kelip didalam kotak sepatu masing-masing

"sepatu roda?" tanya Kazune pelan "apa kalian bisa?,nanti saat kalian pakai,malah terjatuh dan berdarah lagi"

"Himeka dan Kiro pernah belajar dari sensei,disekolah" ucap Himeka memberitahu

"Suzune akan belajar dengan Kiro nee-chan dan Himeka nee-chan" ucap Suzune

"baiklah" jawab Karin lalu mengambil kotak sepatu anak-anaknya dan membayarnya dikasir

Setelah selesai membayar sepatu anak-anaknya mereka pergi ketoko mainan

"mite!" teriak Kiro

"ada apa Kiro?" tanya Karin

"ada boneka Kanguru" ucap Kiro memberitahu

"kau mau itu?" tanya Kazune "ambillah"

"arigatou" ucap Kiro lalu berlari mengambil boneka kanguru tersebut

"Himeka,ini uang untuk Kiro dan Suzune membeli boneka atau sejenisnya,jika sudah selesai keluarlah,ayah dan ibu menunggu diluar" pinta Kazune

"hai" jawab Himeka lalu berjalan kearah Kiro "sudah selesai milih boneka kangurunya?"

"onee-chan,menurut nee-chan yang mana yang kawai yang gak ada anaknya atau yang ada anaknya?" tanya Kiro seraya menunjuk kedua boneka

"yang ada anaknya saja nee-chan" saran Suzune

"iya Onee-chan setuju" ucap Himeka menyetujui saran Suzune

Disaat Karin dan Kazune keluar dari toko mainan tersebut untuk menunggu anaknya ada dua orang lelaki yang sebaya dengan Kazune mereka berdua mengenakan baju yang sama yang membedakan hanya warna rambut yang satu warna rambutnya cokelat muda dan yang satu berwarna hitam dan berkacamata

"hmm sepengetahuan ku data itu disimpan di FLASHDISK"ucap pria berambut cokelat muda

"lalu,untuk apa kita ke toko mainan,Kirika?" tanya pria berambut hitam

"aku juga dapat kabar,kalau data yang kita mau curi ada di boneka kanguru,nii-san" jawab pria berambut cokelat muda yang ternyata bernama Kirika

"begitu ya" jawab pria berambut hitam yang bernama Kirio,mereka berdua adalah saudara kembar

"disana!" teriak Kirika sembari menunjuk boneka kanguru

"ikuo,Kirika" ajak Kirio

"haii" jawab Kirika

Mereka mencari FLASHDISK didalam kantong boneka kanguru,tapi mereka tidak menemukan apapun

"tidak ada dimana-mana" ucap Kirio yang masing mengacak ngacak kantong kanguru

"apa mungkin sudah dibeli,ya?" tanya Kirika

Disamping Kirika dan Kirio terdapat Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune yang mau pergi ke kasir

"kirika,mungkin ada didalam kantong boneka kanguru yang itu" ucap Kirio sembari menunjuk boneka yang dipegang oleh Kiro

"ikuo,nii-san" ucap Kirika

Kirio dan Kirika mengejar Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune yang sudah jauh Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune sampai di kasir dan selesai membayar,Kiro mendapati ada sesuatu dikantong bonekanya selain anak kanguru

"apa ini?" tanya Kiro yang mengobok-ngobok kantong boneka Kangurunya

"ada apa Kiro?" tanya Himeka

"ini" ucap Kiro mengeluarkan isi kantong boneka kangurunya "haaah,apa ini,seperti yang ayah punya"

"itu flashdisk,tapi kenapa ada flashdisk di boneka ya?" tanya Himeka

"kalian kemari!" teriak Kirio yang sedang berusaha menyelip diantara para pembeli

"berikan flashdisk itu padi kami" ucap Kirika

"memangnya,apa data yang ada di flashdisk ini?" tanya Himeka pelan

"kau itu hanya anak-anak,berikan padaku!" teriak Kirio yang membuat Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune terkejut bahkan para pembeli lainnya menjadi terkejut

"nii-san,sebaiknya lebih sopan" saran Kirika

"Onee-chan,sepertinya mereka orang jahat" tebak Suzune

"iya,lebih baik kita lari" saran Kiro

"iya,dalam hitungan ketiga" ucap Himeka memberitahu sambil memasukan Flashdisk tersebut kedalam tas mungilnya yang berwarna ungu "satu…..dua…tiga….larrii!"

Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune pun segera berlari,tubuh mereka yang kecil memudahkan mereka untuk menyelip para pembeli

"dia lari,ayo kejar Kirika" ucap Kirio sembari berlari mengejar mereka bertiga

"hai" sahut Kirika dan mengikuti langkah kakaknya

TBC

Himeka : gimana dah nasib ku?

Kiro : kalau gak slah dengar dari authornya sih,kita bebas tapi dengan banyak luka

Zui : mungkin di bunuh

Suzune : aku masih mau idup,Zui nee-chan (nangis)

Zui : iya-iya ,hmm jangan lupa review ya ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan mohon maaf ^_^ **_

_**DISCLAIMER : Jelas bukan milikku tapi milik Koge Donbo**_

_**Author : Anjani (Zui-chan)**_

_**Little : Perjuangan Himeka ,Kiro dan Suzune**_

_**Character : Himeka,Kiro,Karin,Kazune,dan Suzune  
Summary :**_**_Saat mereka sudah sampai di menkan-nekan tombol lift agar terbuka,tapi lift belum bisa terbuka  
"ini tidak mau" ucap Suzune panik  
"terus tekan Suzune" perintah Kiro  
"mereka makin dekat" ucap Himeka  
"aku tidak ingin bermain lebih lama lagi" ucap Kirio sembari mengarahkan pistol ke Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune_**

**__****DOOOR DOOR**

"mereka makin jauh saja" cetus Kirio "hmm,tidak ada jalan lain,aku tidak ingin bermain lebih lama lagi dengan anak-anak" ucap Kirio sambil mengambil pistol dari kantong belakang jasnya

"tapi,nanti bisa kena orang lain,nii-san" ucap Kirika tida setuju

"aku tidak peduli" ucap Kirio dan mengarahkan pistolnya kearah terakhir ia melihat Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune

DddOooooOOoRRrrr dOooooRR door

Semua orang terlihat panik termasuk Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune

"a…aap..apa itu?" tanya Suzune takut

"tidak perlu takut" jawab Himeka menenangkan "lebih baik kita merangkak saja jalannya"

"baik" jawab Suzune lalu ia berjalan merangkak

"tapi kenapa harus merangkak?" tanya Kiro yang sedang merangkak menyelip diantara orang-orang

"pria itu pasti menembakan pistolnya ke atas,tidak mungkin kebawah" jelas Himeka "lagi pula dengan begini mereka tidak dapat melihat kita"

"benar juga ya" ucap Kiro kemudian

"itu jalan keluarnya" ucap Suzune memberitahu "kita harus cari ayah dan ibu"

"iya" jawab Himeka

Saat Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune keluar dari toko mainan tak disangka ayah dan ibunya malah masuk dan mengecek keadaan

"Himeka,Kiro!" teriak Karin

"Suzune !" teriak Kazune

"bagaimana ini mereka tidak ada,Dimana mereka?" ucap Karin,ia benar-benar khawatir

"kau tidak perlu cemas,kau harus percaya jika mereka tidak kenapa-kenapa" ucap Kazune berusaha menenangkan Karin

"tapi ba…" belum sempat Karin berbicara,suara pistol terdengar lagi

Dooor doooor door!  
Karin menutup telinganya,dan Kazune memeluk erat Karin

"bagaimana ini?" tanya Karin untuk kedua kalinya

"kau pandu orang-orang agar tidak panik" jelas Kazune "aku akan coba hubungi Himeka"

"baik" ucap Karin lalu berlari kearah orang-orang yang berlari kesana-kemari,sedangkan Kazune berusaha menghubungi Himeka ,saat Kazune ingin menghubungi Himeka Handphone nya berbunyi,dan disaat bersamaan kedua lelaki sebaya dengan Kazune pergi keluar dan berniat kembali mengejar Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune

" apa Kuga?" tanya Kazune

"kami mendapat informasi,kalau data tersebut ada di sebuah boneka Kanguru" ucap kuga menjelaskan

"apa,Kiro!" teriak Kazune "Kuga,kau bersama Michikan?,cepat kau datang ke pusat perbelanjaan di daerah Tokyo,disini ada sedikit masalah"

"baik" jawab Kazune ,lalu Kazune berusaha menghubungi Himeka"ayo Himeka angkat"

Tring tring (handphone Himeka berbunyi)

"halo" ucap Himeka

"Himeka,sayang kau dimana?" tanya Kazune

"Himeka juga tidak tau dimana" jawab Himeka

"kalau begitu sayang tolong di speaker ya" pinta ayah nya

"iya" jawab Himeka "sudah"

"dengar baik-baik,mungkin kalian bertiga dalam bahaya" jelas Kazune

Terlihat ketiga malaikat kecilnya ketakutan

"lalu ayah kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Suzune

"kalian tidak perlu memaksakan diri,jika kalian di ancam serahkan saja Flashdisknya" jelas Kazune "ayah tidak ingin kalian terluka"

"tapi flashdisk ini sangat penting bagi ayah" tebak Suzune "Suzune minta maaf karena Suzune tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan ayah dengan ibu"

"Onee-chan mite!" teriak Kiro seraya menunjuk Kirio dan Kirika yang berlari kearah mereka

Terdengar dari handphone Kazune ketiga malaikat kecilnya berteriak ketakutan

"Hime,Himeka Kiro Suzune!" panggil ayahnya berteriak

Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune benar-benar takut

"bagaimana ini?" tanya Suzune panik

"kita serahkan saja Flashdisknya" tawar Kiro

"jangan,kita harus berusaha Onee-chan" jawab Suzune tidak setuju "Suzune bertanya bagaimana,bukan berarti kita harus meyerahkan flashdisknyakan"

"ini,pakai sepatu rodanya" ucap Himeka seraya membuka kotak sepatu roda miliknya "kita lari menggunakan ini"

"tapi Suzune kan tidak bisa,Onee-chan" Ucap Suzune yang sedang memasang sepatu roda mungil nya

"kalau begitu,Kiro kau pegang tangan kiri Suzune dan Onee-chan akan memegangi tangan kanan Suzune" terang Himeka "kita harus cepat"

"hai" jawab Kiro "Suzune kau gerakan kakimu secara bergantian agar gaya geseknya berkurang"

"Hai" jawab Suzune ,ia mulai berdiri

"baiklah kita mulai" ucap Himeka memberi aba-aba

Mereka berlari menggunakan sepatu roda,gerakan kaki yang serentak membuat mereka terlihat kompak

"kita ke inti pusat perbelanjaan" ucap Himeka memberitahu

"hai" jawab Kiro dan Suzune bersamaan

Setelah mereka sampai dieskalator ..terlihat Kirio dan Kirika tak berhenti mengejar mereka

"apa eskalatornya tidak seperti tangga,melainkan lurus" ucap Suzune "kita tidak bisa menaiki ini"

"kau benar" jawab Himeka

Kiro berbalik dan menoleh kearah Kirio dan Kirika "lift,kita naik lift saja,onee-chan" terang Kiro

"Kiro benar" jawab Himela setuju "kesana"

"mereka benar-benar membuatku marah" ucap Kirio yang berlari mengejar ketiga malaikat kecil Kazune

Ditempat Karin dan Kazune

"Karin,kita harus mencari Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune" ucap Kazune,ia tak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Kiro dan yang lainnya

"iya,aku setuju" ucap Karin setuju

Saat Karin dan Kazune keluar dari toko mainan dilihatnya Kuga dengan Michi

"Kazune,apa yang terjadi?" tanya Michi

"boneka yang kalian maksud ada di tangan Kiro" jelas Kazune

"apa!" teriak Karin,Michi dan Kuga bersamaan

"makanya kita harus cari ketiga buah hatiku" ucap Kazune memberitahu

"Himeka,Kiro,Suzune" panggil Karin,air matanya berkumpul dipelupuk matanya,Kazune yang menyadari Karin akan menangis segera memeluknya dan berkata "jangan khawatir",Karin hanya mengangguk menahan air mata yang akan mengalir dari pelupuk matanya

"sudah cukup bermesra-mesraan,sekarang pikirkan buah hari kalian saja dulu" ucap Kuga dingin

"coba saja kita cari di inti pusat perbelanjaan ini,siapa tau ada" tawar Michi

"kalau begitu ikuo" jawab Kazune seraya berlari

Kazune berlari dibelakang Michi dan Kuga

"Kazune,kenapa kau percaya pada kami tentang misi data ini?" tanya Kuga penasaran "padahal aku dan Michi dulu adalah saingan mu"

"karena aku percaya pada kalian" ucap Kazune serius,membuat Kuga dan Michi tersenyum,dan Karin menatap bangga suaminya

Ditempat Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune

Saat mereka sudah sampai di menekan-nekan tombol lift agar terbuka,tapi lift belum bisa terbuka

"ini tidak mau" ucap Suzune panik

"terus tekan Suzune" perintah Kiro

"mereka makin dekat" ucap Himeka

"aku tidak ingin bermain lebih lama lagi" ucap Kirio sembari mengarahkan pistol ke Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune

DOOOR DOOR

TBC

Himeka : aku akan END nih

Suzune : kasihan

Zui : kasihan deh Himeka ;P

Kiro : kan kasiah Himeka nee-chan :'(

Zui : sabar ya Kiro

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan mohon maaf ^_^ **_

_**DISCLAIMER : Jelas bukan milikku tapi milik Koge Donbo**_

_**Author : Anjani (Zui-chan)**_

_**Little : Perjuangan Himeka ,Kiro dan Suzune**_

_**Character : Himeka,Kiro,Karin,Kazune, Suzune,Kuga,Michi,Kazusa,Kirio dan Kirika  
Summary : (di cerita ini Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune adalah anak Kazune dan Karin) "Kiro kenapa menangis?" tanya Himeka pelan  
**_**_"Kiro,,….Kiro,….hiks" Ucap Kiro berbata bata dan langsung memeluk Himeka "Kiro takut"  
"tidak perlu takut" jawab Himeka tenang  
"huntung saja tidak ada orang jadi Onee-chan aman" ucap Suzune sedikit mengejek  
"ayah pernah bilang,kita harus berjuang bersama,meskipun menguras tenaga,asalkan bersama pasti ada jalan keluarnya" ucap Himeka mengingatkan,ia memegang tangan Kiro,setetes demi setetes air mata Himeka dan Kiro jatuh secara bergantian_**

DOoOORR Dooor

"awas!" teriak Himeka seraya melindungi kedua adiknya dan SRrRrEEtt peluru pistol Kirio mengenai pipi Himeka yang semula putih bersih menjadi merah darah

"Onee-chan!" teriak Kiro dan Suzune bersamaan sedangkan Himeka tidak bernafas sedikit pun,ia merasa seakan waktu telah berhenti dengan sendirinya

"Liftnya terbuka" ucap Suzune "bawa masuk Himeka Nee-chan ke lift,Onee-chan"pinta Suzune yang sudah berada di dalam Lift

"baik" ucap Kiro yang membantu Himeka berjalan

"sial mereka masuk lift lagi" ucap Kirio yang berjalan menuju lift satunya

"lama sekali liftnya terbuka" ucap Kirika "akhirnya"

Didalam lift Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune,terlihat takut,Kaki Kiro dan Himeka terlihat biru ditambah lagi luka yang bisa mengakibatkan infeksi di wajah Himeka

"Kiro coba telepon ayah" ucap Himeka yang wajahnya berlumuran darah dan tangannya dingin seperti ingin beku

"baik" jawab Kiro seraya mencari handphone nya

"one-chan ini" ucap Suzune menyodorkan sapu tangan hadiah dari Himeka saat Suzune ulang tahun,disarung tangan tersebut tertulis nama sang pemilik yaitu Suzune,Himeka hanya tersenyum manis dan mengelap darah yang mengotori wajahnya

"halo ayah,ayah tolong kami" pinta Kiro "One,,,,,…Onee…Onee-chan terluka"

"apa!" teriak Kazune dari seberang sana "Kiro,kau ada dimana?"

"kami ada di dalam lift" jawab Kiro "ayah"

"kan sudah ayah bilang,jika mereka mengancam serahkan saja flashdisknya!" teriak Kazune marah

"apa" ucap Kiro yang mulai menangis "ayah"panggil Kiro lalu mematikan teleponnya

"kiro,Kiro!…."panggil Kazune

"ada apa?" tanya Karin yang melangkah dari escalator

"aku tidak sengaja membentak Kiro" jawab Kazune,wajahnya tertunduk dalam

"Kiro kenapa menangis?" tanya Himeka pelan

"Kiro,,….Kiro,….hiks" Ucap Kiro berbata bata dan langsung memeluk Himeka "Kiro takut"

"tidak perlu takut" jawab Himeka tenang

"huntung saja tidak ada orang jadi Onee-chan aman" ucap Suzune sedikit mengejek

"ayah pernah bilang,kita harus berjuang bersama,meskipun menguras tenaga,asalkan bersama pasti ada jalan keluarnya" ucap Himeka mengingatkan,ia melepaskan pelukan kiro dan memegang tangan Kiro,setetes demi setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Himeka dan Kiro secara bergantian

"suasana tidak enak" ucap Suzune yang tengah duduk bosan sambil memainkan topi telinga kelincinya "aku punya ide"

Suzune mendekat kekedua kakaknya,dan berteriak "GANBARE!GANBARE!GANBARE!"

"uhh" dengus Kiro "kamu kenapa Suzune?"

"suasananya sendu bikin bosan" jelas Suzune

"kalau begitu kita buat menjadi ramai" ajak Himeka,lalu ketiga malaikat kecil Kazune berteriak

"GANBARE!GANBARE!GANBARE!" teriak mereka secara bersamaan dan mengangkat lengan mereka

Ting (pintu lift terbuka) terlihat ada dua orang yang menunggu di lift

"ahh" ucap Himeka terkejut "gomen"

"kukira,itu si anak kembar" ucap Suzune yang berjalan menggunakan sepatu rodanya sendiri

"tampaknya Suzune sudah bisa" ucap Kiro seraya tersenyum manis

"kita harus cepat" ucap Himeka seraya menggerakan kakinya,kini wajahnya telihat berwarna pink (hihihi)

Ting (pintu lift Kirika dan Kirio terbuka)

"tampaknya mereka lebih cepat sampai" ucap Kirio seraya menoleh kekanan-kekiri

"coba kita cari ke inti pusat perbelanjaan ini,nii-san" ajak Kirika

"kau benar ayo" ucap Kirio

Ditempat Kazune,Karin,Kuga dan Michi

"kita kesana" ajak Kazune seraya masuk ke inti pusat perbelanjaan

"dimana mereka?" tanya Karin khawatir

"aku akan bertanya ke satpam disana" ucap Kuga sambil berjalan menuju satpam pemeriksa "maaf apa anda melihat 3 oarang anak, dua kembar dan satu masih kecil"

"itu disana" ucap satpam itu seraya menunjuk Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune yang tengah berlari

"Kazune!" panggil Kuga

"ada apa?" tanya Kazune sambil berjalan menuju Kuga

"itu" jawab Kuga seraya menunjuk 3 buah hati Kazune

"Himeka,Kiro,Suzune!" teriak Karin dan Suzune bersamaan

"ayah,ibu" panggil Suzune "Onee-chan mite"

Kiro segera menoleh kebelakang "itu ayah dan ibu" ucap Kiro "kita kesana"

"jika kita kesana kita harus putar balik,dan kita akan tertangkap" jelas Himeka

"lalu?" tanya Suzune

"merunduk!" teriak Himeka seraya merunduk dan melewati pagar yang dibawahnya bolong

"aku tidak perlu" ucap Suzune sambil tertawa geli

"kesana" ucap Himeka memberitahu "saat kita ada di bilik sana,Suzune jatuhkan semua kaleng susu,Kiro cari tali nilon putih bening,kencangkan dengan Suzune agar mereka terjatuh dan cari juga wajan tebal dan berat,tapi jangan terlalu berat setelah itu berikan pada Onee-chan"

"hai" jawab Kiro

"mereka benar-benar membuatku kesal" cetus Kirio

"kalian berdua berhenti!" teriak Michi seraya mengarahkan pistol ke arah kirio dan kirika

"apa!,ada yang mengejar kita" ucap Kirika

"jangan pedulikan mereka Kirika,tetap kejar anak bodoh itu" perintah Kirio

"iya" jawab Kirika

Setelah Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune sampai dibilik tersebut,3 bersaudara itu siap di tempat masing-masing,saat Kirio dan Kirika sampai di bilik tersebut secepatnya Suzune menjatuhkan kaleng susu

Brukk

"kalian berdua memang bodoh" ejek Suzune

"awas kau ya!" teriak Kirio yang berusaha melewati puluhan kaleng susu bersama dengan Kirika

"Suzune kemari" panggil Kiro pelan "bawa tali ini kesana,kencangkan dan buat mereka terjatuh,jangan lupa ejek mereka"

"baik" ucap Suzune seraya berjalan menggunakan sepatu rodanya ke tengah bilik dan mengejeknya "kemari,lelaki bodoh,jelek,hihihi" ucap Kazune dan berlari kepinggir Bilik lalu mengencangkan tali nilon tesebut

"siap" ucap Kiro pelan,Suzune hanya mengangguk bertanda siap "Tahan!" teriak Kiro meminta Suzune menahan nilon

Bruk kirika dan Kirio tejatuh bersamaan

"auuhh,,das…" belum sempat Kirio menyelesaikan ucapannya Himeka sudah memukulnya dengan wajan tebal

Bruukkkk

"makanya jangan anggap remeh anak kecil" ucap Himeka lalu memukul Kirika

BRrruuKKKK

"kau lumayan keren" puji Himeka

"wahhh kita berhasil one-chan!" teriak Suzune

"yeah" teriak ketiganya dan berpelukan bersama

Tiba-tiba

"Himeka,Kiro,Suzune!" panggil Karin yang membukakan tangannya bertanda ingin memeluk ketiga malaikat kecilnya

"ayah!,ibu!" teriak ketiganya bersamaan

Brukk Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune memeluk erat kedua orang tua nya

"kalian hebat" puji Kazune kepada ketiga anaknya,tapi mereka tak menjawab "Suzune!"panggil Kazune seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari Suzune,dan terlihat matanya tertutup wajahnya yang mungil terlihat lelah "kau tidur rupanya"

"Kiro dan Himeka juga" ucap Karin

"pipi Himeka berdarah ya?" tanya Kazune dengan nada khawatir

"ahh,,iya" jawab Karin "kita harus cepat pulang,lalu panggil Kazusa"

"iya kau benar" ucap Kazune setuju "woyy,,Kuga Michi,kalian urus yang itu" pinta Kazune

"ya serahkan saja pada kami" jawab Kuga dan Michi bersamaan"

"ayo Karin"

"ya"

TBC

Zui : cape badan ngetik terus

Himeka : iya nih Zui chan,Hime juga cape lari terus biar pakai sepatu roda tetap cape

Suzune : hus diam Suzune lagi tidur zZzZzZzZzZZZZz

Kiro : masih lanjut kan ,chapternya zui chan

Zui : iya,Review ya


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan mohon maaf ^_^ **_

_**DISCLAIMER : Jelas bukan milikku tapi milik Koge Donbo**_

_**Author : Anjani (Zui-chan)**_

_**Little : Perjuangan Himeka ,Kiro dan Suzune**_

_**Character : Himeka,Kiro,Karin,Kazune, Suzune,Kuga,Michi,Kazusa,Kirio dan Kirika  
Summary : (di cerita ini Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune adalah anak Kazune dan Karin) "bahagia itu mudah,kita hanya perlu membagi kebersamaan"**_

Karin dan Kazune sampai dirumah sekitar jam 14.00

"Karin,kau sudah telepon Kazusa belum?" tanya Kazune sambil mematikan mesin mobilnya

"sudah" jawab Karin yang tengah menggendong Suzune

"uhh" dengus Kazune sambil menggendong Kiro "kau berta juga Kiro"

"ehh,kok Cuma Kiro yang digendong,Himeka bagaimana?" tanya Karin

"kau mau tanganku patah,tentu saja nanti akan ku gendong" jawab Kazune kesal

Clik (Karin membuka pintu rumahnya)

Karin dan Kazune meletakkan Kiro dan Suzune di kasur masing-masing,tidak lupa melepas sepatu mereka

"sana ambil Himeka" perintah Karin

"iya-iya" jawab Kazune

Saat Kazune membuka pintu,dilihatnya Kazusa yang hendak mengetuk pintu

"kau sudah datang,Masuklah" tawar Kazune "aku ingin mengambil Himeka dari dalam mobil dulu"

"iya,Onii-san" jawab Kazusa

Kazune pun pergi meninggalkan Kazusa dan menggendong Himeka lalu menaruhnya dikamarnya

"Karin dibawah ada Kazusa" ucap Kazune memberitahu

"ahh,iya" jawab Karin yang segera turun kebawah

_ "kalian sudah berjuang keras demi flashdisk data ayah,kalian hebat"_ batin Kazune memuji malaikat kecilnya,lalu Kazune pun turun kebawah ikut berbincang dengan istri dan adiknya

Setelah selesai beberapa menit berbincang ,Kazusa pun memeriksa ketiga buah hati Kazune

"kaki Himeka dan Kiro biru,mungkin karena kelelahan,tapi ini tidak apa-apa,jika istirahat yang cukup pasti akan sembuh" ucap Kazusa "luka goresan peluru di wajah Himeka juga tidak apa,tidak terlalu dalam,jadi intinya tidak ada hal yang fatal dari anak,Onii-san dan Onee-chan"

"begitu ya" ucap Karin " syukurlah"

"kalau begitu Kazusa pamit pulang dulu ya,nanti Kazusa akan menjenguk Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune sekitar jam 5 lewat,dengan Michi dan Kuga" ucap Kazusa berpamitan

"biar kuantar sampai depan,ya?" tawar Karin

"tidak perlu,Onee-chan jaga saja malaikatnya" ucap Kazusa seraya melemparkan senyuman manis dan pergi dari kamar Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune .

3 jam berlalu,ketiga malaikat kecilnya masih pulas tertidur kecuali Suzune yang mulai membuat onar

"mereka hebat ya" ucap Karin menatap suaminya

"jelas,sejak kecil mereka kita didik untuk disiplin dan berpikir keras" jelas Kazune

Tiba-tiba

"ayah,Suzune nakal!" teriak Kiro dari kamarnya

"ahh,mereka sudah bangun" ucap Karin yang berlari ke lantai atas disusul oleh Suzune

Clik (pintu kamar 3 angle di buka oleh Karin)

"ada apa?" tanya Karin

Buk ,bantal berwarna merah milik Kiro terlempar dan mengenai wajah Kazune

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kazune lembut melihat ke tiga malaikatnya tengah bermain lempar bantal

"kapuk itu empuk!" teriak Suzune pada Himeka

"Suzune" panggil Kiro lembut,Suzune pun menoleh dan bUk Suzune kena lemparan Kiro deh

"Kiro nee-chan curang!" teriak Suzune seraya melempar kembali

"apa boleh ayah dan ibu ikutan?" tanya Karin

"ya benar?" tanya Kazune

"boleh" jawab Kiro dan Himeka,lalu Karin dan Kazune segera mencari bantal yang empuk agar jika dilempar tidak terlalu sakit.

Mereka sekeluarga pun bermain lempar bantal bersama sampai akhirnya Kazusa,Michi dan kuga datang ke kediaman Kujyou

Ting tong

"ada tamu,hentikan mainannya dan sambut tamu kita" pinta Kazune

"siap" ucap Ketiga buah hatinya dan berlari kelantai bawah

Saat dibawah Himeka dan Kiro membuka pintu

"wah bibi Kazusa!" teriak Suzune dan memeluknya

"paman" ucap Himeka dan Kiro bersamaan

"ayo masuk sobat" ucap Kazune kepada dua teman+saingan

"ayah kita kekamar ku saja,tidak usah di ruang tamu" pinta Suzune

"baiklah" jawab Kazune "Kazusa,michi,Kuga kita kekamar 3 angel"

"baiklah" jawab Kuga dan Michi bersamaan

Saat sampai dikamar 3 angel

"kamar kalian lucu juga ya" goda Michi

"iya dong" jawag Suzune

"hmm,piano?" tanya Kuga "ini milik siapa?"

"milik Himeka paman" jawab Himeka

"kau bisa memainkannya?" tanya Kuga

Himeka hanya menggeleng kecil

"kemari semuanya!" panggil Karin "hari ini kita makan apa?"

"Mc donald,pizza,hamburger dan pasta" ucap Michi gembira

"makanannya tidak sehat" ucap Kiro "memang sih ada sayur nya tapi lebih terjamin buat sendiri"

"setuju" ucap Suzune lalu mengusulkan"masakan ibu saja,masakan ibu itu paling enak loh"

"Himeka setuju!" teriak Himeka,Dan yang lainnya berteriak setuju

Akhirnya Karin dan Kazusa membuat makanan di dapur kediaman Kojyou,sedangkan yang lainnya menunggu

Himeka berlari menuju ayahnya "ini" ucap Himeka menyodorkan flashdisk

"arigatou,sayangku" ucap Kazune lalu menciup kening Himeka,dan Himeka pergi kembali

Ayahnya pun segera mengecek data Flashdisk tersebut

Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune pun tengah asyik bermain bersama Kuga dan Michi

"Himeka coba kau mainkan Pianonya" pinta Kuga

"Himeka tidak bisa" jawab Himeka pelan

"bukan tidak bisa,tapi belum bisa" ucap Kuga lalu duduk di kursi piano "dengarkan ini" Kuga mulai menekan tut piano

Himeka mendengarkan dengan seksamak,alunan musik piano itu,sampai ia angkat bicara "keren,aku ingin belajar yang musik yang itu"

"bagus kalau begitu" ucap Kuga "kemari dan mulailah menekan tutnya"

"hai" jawab Himeka

"kau mau tu tidak" goda Kuga yang membuat Himeka penasaran

"apa?" tanya Himeka

"lagu yang tadi itu,buatan paman Kuga loh" ucap Jin bangga

"Himeka udah tau kok" jawab Himeka lalu menekan tut pianonya

"ee,,da" belum sempat Kuga menyelesaikan ucapannya,ia terkejut mendengar alunan musik piano Himeka yang tak pernah ia dengar sama sekali "itu lagu apa Himeka?"

"bukan apa-apa" jawab Himeka "tadi itu buatan Himeka,cuman kurang bagus,entah apa yang membuat kurang bagus"

"baiklah kita perbaiki musikmu bersama" tawar Kuga

"baik" jawab Himeka setuju

Sedangkan Suzune dan Kiro asyik menggambar dengan Michi

"Kiro nee-chan gambar apa?" tanya Suzune sedikit mengintip

"tidak boleh tau,Suzune sendiri?" tanya Kiro kembali

"tidak boleh tau" jawab Suzune ketus

"sudah-sudah lanjutkan menggambarnya" ucap Michi tersenyum manis

"paman Michi gambar apa ?" tanya Kiro dan Suzune bersamaan

"ee... paman gak gambar,soalnya paman malas" ucap Michi berbohong

"pemalas atu gak bisa" ucap Suzune sinis

"kau sama saja seperti ayahmu" ucap Michi berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

Setelah 1 jam terlewat masakan akhirnya selesai,Himeka,Suzune,Kiro,Kuga dan Michi sudah membuat kejutan untuk Kazune dan pun makan bersama setelah,selesai Kuga miminta Karin dan Kazune kekamar 3 angel

Sedangkan Himeka,Kiro dan Suzune sudah siap ditempat

Clik (Karin membuka pintu kamar 3 angel)

Saat Karin membuka kamar 3 angel,Himeka pun memainkan alunan musik pianonya yang indah,Kiro dan Suzune memberikan sehelai kertas

"apa ini?" tanya Karin

Lalu Kiro dan Suzune mengangkat bahunya

"wow" ucap Karin dan Suzune bersamaan,melihat gambar kedua buah hatinya

"ini keren" puji Kazune

Gambar milik Kiro mempunyai tema yang sama dengan Suzune yaitu kebahagiaan,digambar keduanya terlihat lima anggota keluarga berpegangan tangan

kazune segera memeluk kedua buah hatinya,sedangkan Himeka yang memainkan piano hanya tersenyum,setelah alunan music piano ala Himeka selesai,Kazune berjalan kearah Himeka disusul oleh Karin dan

#muach ciuman special untuk Himeka

Batin Kazune mengatakan "bahagia itu mudah,kita hanya perlu membagi kebersamaan,kebahagian" lalu mereka berpelukan bersama,dan disaksikan oleh Kuga,Michi dan Kazusa

="mesranya" ucap Michi kagum

"ayo kita kebawah,kalian hanya bisa mengganggu" ucap Kazusa ketus

"apa boleh buat,kalau Kazusa yang minta aku ikutan aja" ucap Michi menggod,dan Kuga pun menjitak kepala Michi keras-keras

"kau tidak bosan merayu keluarga kujyou" bentak Kuga yang sok belaga mengikuti Kazune

Michi hanya menangkat bahunya

Mereka bertiga pun santai-santai diruang keluarga,sedangkan yang punya rumah sedang membagi kehangatan bersama malaikat nya

TAMAT

REVIEW


End file.
